Temores
by Asshai
Summary: Fic dedicado a Rosalie y a Emmett, reflejando los temores que acechan a Rose.


**Dedicatorias:** Para Carla. Es que no me quedó más remedio que escribírselo, espero que no la defraude mucho, porque en realidad eran dos personajes en los que nunca había pensado para un fic, y seguramente sean muy OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Historia de Twilight, de Stephanie Meyer, con la que no saco naaada de provecho, la vida es dura, que vamos a hacerle.. jajajja.

**Pairing: **Emmett y Rosalie.

**TEMORES**

Se sentía estúpida

Se sentía estúpida esperando a que regresara, sin moverse del sitio en el que se encontraba cuando él vino a despedirse. Ese sitio en el que vislumbraba a la perfección el camino de entrada a la casa.

¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿por qué esa simple mortal despertaba tanta inseguridad en ella?, ¿era sólo por el miedo a que descubriera a sus seres queridos, a su familia?, ¿o era sólo.. por él?.

El modo en que había impresionado a Edward la había sumido en una duda infernal día tras día. ¿Era posible enamorar a un vampiro de ese modo?, si era posible, ¿qué haría ella si a Emmett le llegara a ocurrir lo mismo?, ¿qué pasaría si su compañía, su belleza, su inmortalidad se vieran ensombrecidas por alguien como Bella?.

Le hacía daño pensar así, no era bueno. Edward la había oído, había leído sus pensamientos, por eso estaba siendo tan paciente con sus desplantes hacía su chica. Porque sabía que en el fondo, ella estaba asustada.

Al menos, albergaba la esperanza de que si alguna vez eso fuera a ocurrir, Alice la avisaría antes a ella. Para intentar evitarlo.

Ella adoraba a Emmett y hasta hacía poco tiempo estaba segura de que él también la adoraba a ella. Años y años y años juntos. Todas las veces que se habían casado.. la chispa jamás desapareció. Pero luego llegó esta chica nueva, Bella. Y la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos, era para analizar su torpeza, sus caídas, sus ocurrencias, que él relataba sin pizca de maldad, sólo para informar de lo graciosa que era esta humana y su peculiar torpeza. Él se sentía profundamente contento por Edward y no parecía importarle el hecho de que éste quisiera introducirla en la familia. Decía que así, estarían entretenidos.

Sólo ella la veía como un peligro, un grave peligro que tarde o temprano tendría sus consecuencias. Y malas. Su familia iba a salir perjudicada y parecía importarle sólo a ella.

De repente sintió una presión en la cintura y se encontró a casi un metro y medio del suelo, agarrada por la cintura y las piernas por unos fuertes brazos.

-Bájame Emmett, te he oído desde que entraste a la finca.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, cariño.

Emmett, lejos de soltarla empezó a correr con ella en brazos, alejándola de la casa a una velocidad imposible de percibir para el ojo humano.

Rosalie comenzó a reír mientras sentía el viento en la cara, estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de su marido.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo ahí quieta desde que me fui? –le preguntó cuando al fin pararon en un claro del bosque al norte de la casa.

-Nada –le contestó Rosalie sentándose al pie de un árbol-. Pensando en ciertas cosas.

-Tus pensamientos valen dos osos pardos, que por cierto, estaban deliciosos. –le dijo él mientras se sentaba en frente, rodeándole las piernas con los brazos.

-Por la manera en que hueles, debían de estarlo, si.

Emmett sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se colocó detrás de ella, depositando un beso en su cuello.

-Además he sido rápido para pasar el resto del día abrazado a ti.

Rosalie se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Estando a su lado, sus temores parecían esfumarse. Pero no debía engañarse, era una paz ficticia. En cuanto él se alejara, las dudas volverían a abrirse paso a empujones, dejando atrás todos los sentimientos felices y positivos.

-Edward ha invitado a Bella a pasar un rato después de la cena. –le comentó él transcurridos veinte minutos-. He pensado que mejor te prevenía.

-No odio a Isabella, Emmett –le respondió malhumorada-, es sólo que no la veo en la familia. No tengo por qué ocultar las malas vibraciones que me da.

Pero lo cierto era, que había hecho bien en advertirla. No quería llevarse la sorpresa de sopetón, así podría fingir un cara de indiferencia al menos. Indiferencia era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar a fingir.

-Bueno, no he dicho que la odies, sino que iba a prevenirte para eso mismo, para que vayas haciéndote a la idea de que pasará tiempo con nosotros.

No pudo ocultar el desagrado que esa noticia le producía. Soportar a su temor día a día, sería un calvario y más si llegaba a convertirse.

-Rose, ¿qué te ocurre con Bella?, creo que ya es hora de que la aceptes –le recriminó Emmett cuando llevaba sin hablar más de un cuarto de hora.

-Nos va a poner en peligro, no se puede confiar en ningún humano, Emmett, ya lo hemos comprobado por experiencia propia –le contestó dolida, Rosalie.

-Por ahora todo va bien, y quién nos importa principalmente, es Edward. Él necesita estar con Bella. Así que nosotros o le apoyamos, o le abandonamos. Esa es la cuestión Rosalie, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?.

Emmett la miraba con las facciones endurecidas. Podría ser más salvaje que el resto, pero adoraba a su familia como el que más y le tenía un cariño especial a Edward. Bajo ese dominio que poseían los ojos de él sobre Rosalie, ésta no podía ocultarle absolutamente nada.

-Apoyar a Edward, eso está claro. Pero no me pidas que lo haga con buena cara, por lo menos hasta ver como se adapta. Ahora mismo sigo sin fiarme de ella.

Rosalie rodeó el cuello de Emmett con sus brazos y le depositó un rápido beso en los labios, al que Emmett respondió con más fuerza e intensidad.

-Aunque sospecho que hay algo más que nuestra seguridad como vampiros ocultos, que te hace recelar de ella –le dijo Emmett, con cautela.

Rosalie se levantó del suelo y se alejó unos pasos del árbol en el que se apoyaba su marido.

-Es extraño.

Emmett no contestó nada. Sabía que tenía que dejarle tiempo para que soltara lo que sentía de verdad. Rosalie, siempre fue demasiado reservada, pero él había descubierto hacía años, como había que tratarla.

-Es extraño que podamos sentir como Edward.

-¿Ves extraño que Edward se enamore de una humana? No sería la primera vez que pasa, Rose.

-Y siempre ha salido mal Emmett, ¿es que no lo veis?

-No tiene por qué ser así esta vez. Edward puede estar con ella aunque el ochenta por ciento de las veces desee morderla, su amor es más fuerte. Yo nunca había visto algo así.

-¡A eso me refiero también! ¿Nunca habías visto algo así? –preguntó con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal-. Pero no significa que no te pueda pasar, ¿verdad?

-A mi no va a pasarme Rosalie –dijo Emmett comprendiendo al fin, el verdadero motivo de la preocupación de su mujer estos días-. Yo no busco a nadie, a mi nadie puede impresionarme más de lo que lo hiciste tú.

-Edward también pensaba que no encontraría ya a nadie.

-Edward no soy yo. Él buscaba un motivo para seguir con su infinita existencia. Yo, en cambio, veo corta una existencia infinita para estar contigo.

Una sonrisa peleaba por salir en la cara de Rosalie, pero el miedo era aún demasiado fuerte para dejarse vencer por ella.

-Siempre has tenido mucha labia.

-Siempre te ha gustado –agregó Emmett con una media sonrisa.

-Y siempre has sido un sinvergüenza.

-Y creo que eso te gusta más –volvió a decir sujetándola por la cintura.

Esta vez Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse.

-Está bien, es verdad. Me encanta tu manera de ser, y me encantas tú. Pero como el olor de una humana te haga perder la cabeza, te aseguro que sólo podrán pararme los Vulturis.

Si la hubiera escuchado un ser humano mortal, habría palidecido del miedo echándose a temblar. Para Emmett, resultó ser lo más cariñoso que le había dicho en meses.

**FIN.**


End file.
